Momentos de una vida
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Porque la vida está llena de momentos, y en la relación de Hermione y Theodore hay ocho que marcaron la diferencia. [Regalo para LyraDarcyFoy]
1. Primera parte

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Aquí os traigo la primera cosa(? que subo en este nuevo año (¡Feliz 2019 a todos!). Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.

 _Este fic participa en el Intercambio Navideño 2018 creado por un hermoso grupo de WhatsApp por la maravillosa Natasha._

* * *

 **Para mi AI:** ¡Mi querida Gizz! El universo nos destinó a estar juntas en esto, así que aquí tienes tu regalo. Siento el cambio de peticiones y esas cosas, pero creo que lo que pediste necesitaba mucho desarrollo y con las clases y los exámenes me hubiera sido imposible hacer algo decente. Espero que esto pueda compensarlo un poco.

Ily, girl.

* * *

 **MOMENTOS DE UNA VIDA**

* * *

 **I. Verano de 1998.**

El juicio de la familia Nott se llevó a cabo un veintitrés de julio. Hermione todavía se acordaba de esa sensación de culpabilidad que la inundó cuando escuchó el «culpable» resonar en aquella sala contra Theodore Nott. Aún podía recordar la mirada horrorizada que le dirigió a Harry cuando oyeron la sentencia y las quejas de algunos miembros de la Orden, alegando que habían sido demasiado duros con el chico.

Sin embargo, también recuerda su sorpresa y alivio cuando descubrieron que Gabriel Nott tenía el «Theodore» como primer nombre y que la sentencia del Wizengamot era para él y no para su hijo. Hermione no tenía ningún tipo de relación con Nott —ninguno de ellos la tenía, en realidad—, a duras penas habían intercambiado más de tres palabras durante el tiempo en Hogwarts, pero sabía que tanto él como otros de sus compañeros habían tenido que escoger el camino del Señor Oscuro a la fuerza. La capacidad de decisión nunca estuvo para ellos y por lo tanto sus condenas no podían darse de la misma forma que para los verdaderos mortífagos de Voldemort.

La puerta de madera del juzgado número quinientos dos se abrió aquella tarde cuando el juicio terminó y Theodore Nott salió con la cabeza agachada y un papel arrugado en la mano derecha. Pansy Parkinson lo esperaba a unos cuantos metros, alejada de toda la gente que había cerca del juzgado, con el semblante amargo y oscuro, pero roto por la sonrisa que cruzó su rostro al verlo. Hermione se sorprendió al ver cómo se abrazaban, con los dedos clavados en la piel del otro y ligeros murmullos que solo ellos podrían escuchar.

Entonces Theodore levantó la mirada y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Granger. Eran turbios incluso desde la distancia, pero también había una calma que dejó a Hermione sin aliento. Un escalofrío la recorrió y se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de Nott. Terminaron girando sus cabezas a la vez, con el corazón algo acelerado y una extraña sensación en el cuerpo, como otro recordatorio de esa extraña conexión que se había producido entre ellos al mirarse.

Era la primera vez que Hermione y Theodore se miraban directamente a los ojos sin mediar palabra. Era la primera vez que los dos sentían que ese contacto decía más que mil palabras que no sabían pronunciar y de las cuales no entendían el significado. No volvieron en todo el verano, pero el recuerdo de los ojos del otro conectados con los suyos se mantuvo en sus mentes hasta que septiembre llegó y el tren con destino a Hogwarts abandonó la estación.

* * *

 **II. Otoño de 1998.**

Si Hermione tuviese que escoger una palabra para definir su regreso a Hogwarts sería «solitario». Ron y Harry habían decidido entrar directamente a la Academia de Aurores así que el colegio se le hacía un poquito más grande y silencioso sin la presencia de sus mejores amigos. Luna, Ginny y Neville si habían vuelto, para las heridas de la guerra todavía no habían cerrado y los densos silencios cargados de recuerdos estaban siempre presentes cuando se encontraban juntos.

La chica había decidido invertir la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca, preparándose de antemano los apuntes y estudiando ciertas asignaturas con tomos más avanzados. La mesa algo astillada y casi grisácea que había oculta tras varias estanterías había sido la escogida para sus tarde de estudio. Allí, entre libros, polvo y la luz de una lámpara se perdía durante horas, olvidando todo lo que había tenido que vivir y las miradas de la gente cuando la veían pasar. Sin embargo esa paz no duró siempre; a finales de octubre alguien se sentó delante de ella, con un libro entre las manos y una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.

—¿Nott? —inquirió cuando alzó la mirada y lo vio delante de ella—. ¿Qué…?

La pregunta murió en sus labios cuando lo vio negar. Parpadeó, incrédula, y lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de que sus ojos se cruzasen con los de él. Se mantuvieron la mirada por un instante, lo suficiente para que ambos tragasen saliva y sintiesen su pulso acelerarse. Ninguno dijo nada sobre ello y las tardes se fueron sucediendo una tras otra, con palabras que decían más de lo que ellos pensaban y una amistad que surgía sin que se diesen cuenta. Pero la realización de ello no llegó hasta ese día que marcó la diferencia.

Hermione había recibido una lechuza que le anunciaba la muerte de Parvati Patil tras meses luchando contra una maldición que Travers le lanzó antes de huir. A pesar de que nunca habían sido grandes amigas, Hermione tuvo que buscar un sitio para refugiarse y llorar; porque sentía que estaba cargando con el peso de otra muerte sobre sus hombros y su mente estaba fragmentándose un poco más. La biblioteca a la hora de comer fue el lugar que escogió y, oculta entre las estanterías, se deslizó hasta el suelo y se echó a llorar.

—¿Granger? —La voz de Nott sonó lejana, pero Hermione sabía que estaba parado a su lado—. ¿Estás bien?

—Lo peor que puedes preguntarle a alguien que llora es si está bien, Nott —rumió ella, ahogándose entre sollozos—, porque claramente no estoy bien.

—Es la pregunta por cortesía, supongo —terció él antes de sentarse a su lado, apoyándose en la misma estantería y mirándola fijamente.

No volvieron a decir nada; él no sabía qué decir y ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar. Sin embargo, cuando dos brazos la rodearon, envolviéndola en un abrazo tenso y descoordinado, Hermione dejó que sus manos atrapasen la tela del uniforme de Theodore Nott y hundió su cabeza en el cuello del chico, sollozando suavemente mientras una extraña paz se implantaba en ella.

Esa fue la primera vez que Theo y Hermione compartían algo más que un roce de manos accidental. El desencadenante de dedos que se comenzaron a entrelazar si caminaban juntos por los pasillos, de la cabeza de Hermione reposando en el hombro de Theo cuando comenzaron a sentarse el uno al lado del otro o de miradas que no necesitaban palabras para expresar lo que decían. Aquel fue el momento donde la palabra «amistad» se tornó difusa para ellos y otro sentimiento, más fuerte y complejo, comenzó a nacer entre los dos.

* * *

 **III. Primavera de 1999.**

Fue en la primavera de 1999, cuando el partido de Slytherin-Gryffindor acababa de terminar cuando Theodore Nott se acercó a Hermione Granger y la invitó a una cita en Hogsmeade para el sábado de esa semana. Todavía podía recordar la sorpresa en su rostro y el pequeño sonrojo que cubrió sus mejillas antes de decirle un escueto «sí» antes de darse la vuelta y dejarlo solo a la sombra de un gran árbol.

Los nervios que sentían los dos por la llegada del día clave fueron aumentados por culpa de los comentarios que sus amigos se dedicaban a hacer. Las bromas de Blaise y Pansy hacia Theo y los chistes picantes de Ginny y Harry terminaron siendo un factor que creo mucha expectación para el día de la cita y cuando llegó las expectativas fueron superadas con creces.

Theo y Hermione eran amigos —o algo así— antes de que aquel día llegasen. La idea de McGonagall de unir las casas los obligó a trabajar juntos en varias ocasiones y los prejuicios entre ellos se derrumbaron como castillos de arenas golpeados por las olas del mar cuando llegaron a conocer como realmente eran; sin máscaras, personajes o muros. Había confianza y cariño.

A aquella cita le siguieron un par más y con el fin de la primavera llegó el primer beso. Los exámenes habían terminado y el tren a Hogwarts saldría en diez días, las esperanzas comenzaban a desvanecerse ante la falta de movimiento por parte de ambos. Y sin embargo un choque desordenado de labios y unas sonrisas avergonzadas fueron el cierre del mes de las flores, el sol y las primeras oportunidades.

* * *

 **IV. Otoño de 2001.**

En el otoño de 2001 ya llevaban casi dos años juntos. Las hojas caían desde los árboles creando un camino de hojarasca marrón que Hermione pisaba mientras caminaba de vuelta a su piso. Su mente le daba vueltas a algunos asuntos mientras hundía la cara en su bufanda marrón y su cuerpo se estremecía por el viento helado que corría por la calle. Ella y Theo no se habían visto mucho esas semanas debido a sus estudios y tras una larga reflexión decidió que quizá podían arriesgarse a dar otro paso más en su relación.

A ella todavía le quedaban tres años más para terminar la carrera de medimagia y Theodore se estaba preparando para presentarse a un puesto en el Departamento de Misterios, sus momentos juntos esos últimos meses se habían reducido a nada y la distancia estaba haciendo estragos en su relación. Era el plan perfecto para acabar con ese bache, pero la oportunidad de sacarlo a la luz no llegó hasta mediados de otoño, cuando el invierno estaba entrando con lentitud por Londres y los árboles ya no tenían hojas que dejar caer.

Se encontraban en el piso que Hermione compartía con dos chicas de la carrera. Almorzaban los restos de la cena del día anterior mientras veían una comedia romántica de las malas en la televisión que Hermione había puesto allí cuando se mudó. Ella con las piernas sobre las de Theo y devorando los fideos con salsa curry que había en su cajita de cartón. Terminó de tragar y clavó su mirada en Theodore, preparada para soltar lo que rondaba su mente.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos a vivir juntos? Ya llevamos dos años juntos y estos últimos meses casi no hemos pasado tiempo juntos, si damos este paso posiblemente podremos vernos un poco más y las cosas puedan seguir avanzando. —Lo dijo de forma atropellada y sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos.

Theodore se limitó a sonreír, dejando los palillos entre los trozos de pollo con salsa teriyaki de su cajita y con una pequeña risilla buscó en los bolsillo de su pantalón antes de levantar entre ellos una llave plateada que Hermione observó extrañada, parpadeando rápidamente mientras ladeaba la cabeza con confusión.

—Te me has adelantado —murmuró él—. Siempre vas un paso por delante. Alquilé un piso hace unas semanas pero no encontré el momento para…

La frase murió en sus labios cuando los de Hermione abordaron los suyos. El beso se rompió cuando Hermione comenzó a reír, por los nervios, la ilusión, la situación. Theodore la acompañó, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras estallaba en carcajadas. Las risas, mezcladas con un «somos idiotas», llenó aquel día de otoño.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Y ya está! Esta primera parte, por lo menos. En unos días trataré de subir la segunda parte :)

Si os ha gustado no olvidéis dejar un review *corazón*

Querida Gizz, espero que te haya gustado al menos un poquito, de verdad hubiera preferido hacer algo más "currado" pero no me da la vida para tanto.

Besos y abrazos,

Ali.


	2. Segunda parte

**N/A:** Mil años después pero aquí está la segunda parte, gracias por el amor y los reviews. Espero que os guste :)

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

* * *

 _Dedicado a mi amada Gizz (LyraDarcyFoy aquí en FF), porque tienes mucha paciencia conmigo y no te merezco._

* * *

 **V. Invierno de 2002.**

Hasta arriba de mocos, con la cara roja y una manta alrededor de su cuerpo, Hermione pasaba la víspera de Navidad en el apartamento sola. Theodore había tenido que viajar a Estados Unidos por culpa del trabajo y la familia Weasley había decidido pasar aquellas fiestas en París con Bill. Harry estaba también de viaje, recorriendo el mundo con una compañera de trabajo con la que había descubierto tener muchas cosas en común y que adoraba viajar casi tanto como él (tantos años recluido en Londres hacían mella).

Para mejorar la situación, había pillado una gripe horrorosa por culpa de una lluvia repentina que había asolado Londres días atrás y que justo había coincidido con ella camino a su casa sin paraguas o impermeable que pudiera protegerla de las gotas frías. Tenía los pañuelos al lado y Pesadilla antes de Navidad se estaba reproduciendo en la televisión mientras el pollo que cenaría se cocinaba en el horno.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose atrajo toda su atención y se levantó con rapidez, varita en mano y arrastrando sus pies por el suelo para enfrentar al intruso. Se ahogó de la emoción y se abalanzó a los brazos de Theodore cuando lo vio delante de la puerta. Este la rodeó con sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza mientras le dejaba un beso en la frente y le susurraba un «hola» contra el cuello.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió ella con voz nasal.

—Estamos en Navidad.

—¿Me vas a soltar que esto es un milagro navideño? —se burló.

—No, significa que estamos en invierno y han tenido que adelantar el vuelo para que no nos pillase una tormenta de nieve —replicó él, riendo ligeramente.

Hermione sonrió y dejó un suave beso sobre los labios de Theodore. Luego se apartó, girándose para estornudar antes de sacar un paquete de pañuelos que tenía sujetado en la cinturilla del pantalón y sonarse. Nott se mordió el labio, aguantándose la risa al ver el aspecto de su pareja.

—¿Por qué no vas a recostarte al sofá a dormitar mientras termino la cena?

—Una idea maravillosa —aseguró.

La nieve comenzó a golpear las ventanas en aquel día de invierno, mientras Hermione tomaba algo de sopa caliente y Theodore la observaba con una sonrisa amorosa en los labios.

* * *

 **VI. Verano de 2003.**

Fue en el último mes de verano, cuando Hermione comía helado y Theodore encendía el ventilador cuando tuvo lugar lo que sus amigos llamaron posteriormente «La gran pelea». Las cosas entre ellos habían estado algo tensas por culpa del estrés que el trabajo y los estudios había causado en ellos; Theo estaba algo irritable por culpa de ciertos compañeros que lograban reunir entre ellos media neurona y Hermione estaba agobiada por ciertas asignaturas que tenían demasiado temario para aprenderse en menos de dos semanas.

La losa sucia se había acumulado desde hacía varios días en el fregadero y cuando Theo puso un caldero de forma despreocupada sobre la pila, esta terminó derrumbándose, causando un gran estruendo que terminó con varios platos rotos, un par de vasos estallados y una Hermione sumamente cabreada.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿Por qué pones más losa para lavar si ves que está hasta los topes?

—No me di cuenta —gruñó él, agachándose para recoger los trozos de cristal y porcelana—. Además, no sé por qué me hechas la bronca si tú tampoco te has dignado a limpiar los platos sucios. Hasta donde yo sé, aquí vivimos dos.

—He estado ocupada con el trabajo y las clases, aunque no estoy segura de que tú puedas llegar a entender eso.

—¿Qué insinúas? —terció él—. ¿Acaso crees que porque yo solamente trabaje no estoy estresado? Tengo cosas que hacer, Hermione. Aunque con lo amargada que estás últimamente no sé si te habrás dado cuenta.

—¿Qué has dicho? —reclamó ella, con el ceño fruncido y la cara enrojeciendo por el cabreo—. ¡¿Yo estoy amargada?! ¿Y tú qué? Lo único que haces es quejarte pero luego no mueves ni un solo dedo para cambiar todo lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

Theodore se incorporó, enfrentándose a Hermione y poniéndose en una postura tan defensiva como la de ella. El grito de la chica siguió con una contestación por parte de Nott y así de forma sucesiva hasta que los reclamos se desviaron a hechos del pasado, removiendo las arenas de los recuerdos y trayendo de vuelta situaciones que ya habían superado (o eso parecía antes de aquel momento). El calor de la discusión terminó cuando Theodore salió de la casa, dando un portazo tras coger sus llaves y su abrigo. Hermione mantuvo los labios apretados y los puños cerrados durante casi diez minutos, parada en el mismo lugar y con la exaltación todavía presente en su actitud.

Sin embargo, cuando las horas comenzaron a pasar y Theo no volvía, el enfado fue disminuyendo hasta convertirse en preocupación y arrepentimiento. Las palabras anteriormente pronunciadas pesaron en el alma de Hermione y sintió fuertes remordimientos al pensar en algunas cosas que llegó a pronunciar en el calor de la pelea. A esa noche le siguieron varias más igual de silenciosas. Theodore había llegado temprano en la mañana y tras una escueta charla, cogió un par de cosas del armario y se fue.

La casa de Draco fue la elegida para darle cobijo a Nott mientras las cosas con Hermione se calmaban y ambos se daban un tiempo para reflexionar sobre lo sucedido. Theo agradecía en momentos como esos tener un amigo como Draco, capaz de abrirte la puerta de su casa y ofrecerte una habitación donde quedarte sin necesidad de hacer preguntas y ofrecer consuelos torpes. Aunque posiblemente era porque Malfoy vivía con el lema de «No soporto mi propios problemas como para preocuparme por los de otros».

La reconciliación llegó una semana después, cuando ambos se cansaron de fingir que no se echaban de menos y que el peso de unas palabras dichas en un momento de cólera eran mayores que lo que sentían por el otro. La lechuza de Hermione había picoteado en la ventana en el mismo instante que el terminaba de escribir la nota para enviar la suya y pedirle a la chica que se viesen. El papel solo tenía escrita una dirección y una hora, aunque Theodore entendió el mensaje implícito en aquello.

 _«Hablemos»._

A las seis y treinta y dos de la tarde Theo ya estaba sentado en una de las mesas del Rincón de la Bruja, la cafetería donde Hermione lo había citado y donde la chica acababa de entrar. Se veía igual de cansada que él; con los labios secos, el pelo revuelto y unas ojeras ligeramente notables bajos sus ojos.

—Lo siento —dijeron a la vez, dejando que dos sonrisas tristes se dibujasen en sus caras.

—Lo siento —repitió Hermione—. Siento haberte dicho todo lo que te dije, siento haberte comentado. Me dejé llevar por la frustración y me desahogué contra ti —murmuró. Había tanto arrepentimiento en su voz que a Theo le dio un vuelco el corazón—. No creo nada de lo que dije, de verdad. Eres una de las personas más maravillosas que conozco y sé que…

—Hermione. —La chica paró de hablar y lo miró—. Está bien. Yo también lo siento, estaba cansado y también aproveché ese momento para desahogarme sobre cosas que no tienes la culpa. —El hombre suspiró y tendió su mano a Hermione, sonriendo débilmente cuando la mano más pequeña se entrelazó con la suya—. Lo siento.

La tarde pasó con lentitud, entre palabras llenas de abatimiento, «Perdóname» que no tenían que ser pronunciados para existir y «Lo siento» repetidos cientos de veces pero que no perdían su significado.

* * *

 **VII. Primavera de 2004.**

Primavera era la estación favorita de Theodore. Después de una infancia contemplando el paraje seco y desolador de la mansión Nott, el hecho de poder caminar por los senderos de la montaña observando uno de los actos más impresionantes de la Madre Naturaleza llenaban a Theo de tranquilidad. Hermione siempre iba a su lado, con sus manos entrelazadas, una cámara colgando de su cuello y una sonrisa eternamente preciosa.

La brisa fría que todavía soplaba por esas fechas o las ligeras lloviznas que se precipitaban contra Londres nunca fue una razón para dejar de lado sus caminatas. Hermione era consciente que era una pequeña tradición que Theo necesitaba y esperaba en silencio; un momento lleno de paz que tranquilizaba la mente y el corazón de su pareja cuando los pensamientos comenzaban a colapsarse los unos sobre los otros y su pulso aumentaba.

«Pienso demasiado», le decía siempre Theo. «Luego nada ocurre como imagino, pero siempre pienso demasiado. A veces es una tortura».

El rostro de Theo se llenaba de preocupación y ansiedad en esas fechas, cuando los exámenes para ser médico se acercaban, las materias se acumulaban y los apuntes parecían no acabar. Esa primavera de 2004 Theo tuvo que dejar su trabajo a medio tiempo para poder dedicarse a los estudios, y el pensamiento de que Hermione tenía que soportar sola todos los gastos flotaba en su mente de forma perpetua.

Sin embargo ahí estaban, en medio del caos que su vida era durante esos meses de ansiedad y garabatos sobre papel, paseando por uno de los grandes parques de Londres mientras Theo dejaba a su mente volar lejos de las preocupaciones y se centraba en las flores que acababan de nacer y que buscaban el sol como las polillas buscaban la luz.

Theo miró a Hermione mientras la chica se paraba para tomar una fotografía de un perro oliendo unas flores. Sus ojos analizaron cada parte de su pareja con lentitud y sonrió, su corazón latiendo desbocado por razones muy diferentes a las de esos últimos días.

—Hermione —la llamó.

La mujer se giró, su cara todavía oculta por la cámara mientras lo apuntaba con el objetivo y pulsaba el botón para capturar el rostro sonriente de su pareja. Luego bajó el aparato, arqueando una ceja y soltando un suave «¿Qué?».

—Te quiero.

La chica reaccionó como siempre, sonrojándose ligeramente y sonriendo de forma automática.

—Yo también te quiero.

Fue ese primer día de primavera, en mitad de un paseo, que Theodore tomó una decisión. Fue en esa misma estación, un día antes de que llegase a su fin, que Theo, después de su graduación y con los nervios a flor de piel, hincó su rodilla en el suelo delante de Hermione y sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo la pequeña caja de terciopelo. Hermione lloró cuando la pregunta llegó y entre lágrimas murmuró su respuesta, rodeando el cuerpo de Theo con sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba con la misma fuerza.

El anillo de oro blanco y con una pequeña esmeralda en el centro brillaba en el dedo de Hermione mientras sollozaba contra el hombro de su pareja.

* * *

 **VIII. Invierno de 2006.**

En invierno de 2005 Hermione y Theodore salieron de su casa, sus manos entrelazadas y sonrisas divertidas en sus rostros. Eran las ocho y cuarto de la mañana, pero Londres ya estaba tan viva como siempre, la gente corriendo de un lado a otro para llegar a tiempo a sus destinos. Ellos también caminaban a una dirección concreta, aunque más relajados que los demás transeúntes.

—Buenos días —saludaron ambos al entrar en el edificio.

Una señora los atendió, buscando sus nombres y avisándoles de que entrarían en cinco minutos. Pocos segundos después Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley cruzaban esa puerta también, miradas acusadoras pero pequeñas sonrisas en sus rostros. Los nervios atacaron a la pareja en ese momento, cuando las manecillas del reloj de la pared avanzaban lentas pero seguras hasta el momento en el que un juez los llamó y ambos entraron a una pequeña oficina.

Unas palabras, varias firmas y un anillo (más pequeño y que rebotó contra el suelo varias veces por los nervios) después, Theodore y Hermione salieron del juzgado casados. Unidos finalmente, a pesar de que su boda se celebraría en primavera del siguiente año, a pesar de que sus dos testigos no entendían las prisas por casarse y a pesar de que tendrían que mantenerlo oculto para no destrozar los planes de boda que con tanto esmero la señora Granger había ideado.

Fue ese inverno, con las manos congeladas por el aire frío, con los primeros copos de la estación comenzando a descender sobre Londres y bajo las miradas aburridas de Ginny y Draco, que Hermione y Theodore se dieron el primer beso de esa nueva etapa de su vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** Y bueno, esto es todo, espero que os haya gustado y quizás en un tiempo me vuelva a animar para escribir de esta pareja (que es mi placer culposo).

Besos y abrazos,

AliciaBlackM.


End file.
